emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7952 (3rd October 2017)
Plot As the blaze burns around her, Moira begs Emma to help. Emma thinks this is God's will and doesn't believe Moira is having a baby despite Moira's protests that her waters have broken. Adam is over the moon to be reunited with Victoria. They agree to start again. Moira continues to plead with Emma to help and claims Pete is the father of her baby. As Ross and Charity argue about who's looking after Moses, they catch Adam and Victoria together in the kitchen. Adam suggests they go back to Keepers Cottage but Robert is there so they instead decide to go back to the farm. As the barn continues to burn, Moira yells for Emma to help but Emma can't get to her. Emma exits the barn and starts up Moira's 4x4 before reversing it into the burning building. Diane finds Finn locked in the church cupboard and lets him out. As soon as he's free, Finn hurries off. Emma manages to get Moira to her feet and supports her as she exits the barn. The barn explodes, with the force sending them flying. Moira orders Emma to call an ambulance but there's no time so Emma decides to deliver the baby herself. Cain and Faith snipe at each other in the pub. Moira gives birth to a baby boy with Emma's help. Adam and Victoria spot the fire as they return to the farm. Desperate Finn leaves Emma a voicemail urging her to come home. Emma cradles Moira's newborn son as barely conscious Moira lays next to her. Emma realises Moira is losing too much blood. Adam nearly trips over the shotgun and jumps to the wrong conclusions when he sees Emma standing over unconscious Moira. Emma runs off. Adam chases after Emma with the shotgun in hand, leaving Victoria with Moira and the baby. Harriet and Cain decide to get away for a few days. At the speed dating event, no one is having much luck. Charity and Ross continue to argue about childcare. Adam chases after Emma and questions what she did to Moira. Emma states the fire was an accident explains she helped Moira deliver Pete's baby. Adam thinks Emma is off her head and questions if that was true, then why she ran. Armed with the shotgun, Adam orders Emma to return to the farm and tell the police everything. Instead, Emma pushes Adam and grabs the gun before running off. Diane fills Bernice in on finding Finn in the cupboard. Bernice wants to talk to Pete and Ross, but they have abandoned the speed dating event and headed into town. Bernice suggests they call the police but Diane tells her to hang fire as she doubts the police will believe her. Spooked Emma hears a noise and fires the shotgun in the direction it came from. The ambulance arrives to tend to Moira. Emma runs from the woods after she hears Adam calling her name. Adam finds the shotgun and heads back to the farm. Victoria has heard the gunshot and is relieved to see Adam is okay. Finn has been shot. He attempts to stem the flow of blood from the gunshot wound but losses consciousness. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn, field and woodland *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Dale View - Hallway and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Isaac Dingle. *Additional credits: Arcadia SFX Supervisor (Alex Gunn), SFX(BG) Supervisor (Neal Champion), Stunt Co-ordinator (Mark Lisbon), Fire Safety Specialists (Matt Owens). *Several people who attended the speed dating event are uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The paramedic who tends to Moira Dingle is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,760,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes